Young Buffy: The past behind the slayer
by troryfan3007
Summary: A series of short stories about buffys past. Based on real life events.
1. Wolves in the Woods

Wolves in the Woods

Buffy Summers was on her very first trip to France. She had just turned five years old and was on holiday with her parents Joyce and Hank Summers.

They were walking back from a fun and exciting day at the beach. It was now dark, and to get to the hotel where they were staying they had to walk through a small wood, just in front of their hotel.

Buffy was very scared of wolves, so she stuck close to her dad.

"Are their wolves in the forest, Daddy?" She asked, whispering in case she disturbed them.

"Of course not," Hank reassured her, "There are no wolves in this forest".

Buffy relaxed a bit, but still kept walking close to her father.

And lucky she did, because at that moment a huge Alsatian dog jumped out of the bushes very close behind them.

Buffy screamed and ran off down the path. Her mother ran after her while her dad stayed and made sure that the dog did not follow them.

Once the dog had gone back into the trees Hank walked down the path till he came to where Buffy and Joyce were sitting on the path. Buffy was hugging her and crying silently into her shoulder.

Slowly they got up and made their way back to their hotel room.


	2. Fun Town

Fun Town 

One fine summer's day a little girl called Buffy went to Fun Town for the day. Carol was five and a half and was quite short, but everyone loved her all the same. Her parents were happily married and she was doing OK at school.

The first ride she went on was called The Ghastly Waker. It was a very fast roller coaster and was quite scary but Buffy loved that sort of thing.

After that she went on The Big Sweet. It was only open for a limited time as you had to grab as many sweets as you could and put them in a bag. The ones you grab, you got to keep.

Buffy was very good at this and when she came off she had lots of sweets to munch on.

The next ride she went on was called The Toothfairy Tinkle, which was all to do with Toothfairy's that went around swapping teeth for money. For it you had to stand up and try to put a plastic coin under the pretend children's pillow and take the tooth away. But you couldn't cheat, because the tooth was held down and only opened when it felt the coin. Buffy won so she got a little stuffed Toothfairy that looked really cute.

After she had gone on a few more rides, Buffy went to get some candyfloss.

The candyfloss was lovely so she decided to have some of her sweets. They tasted delicious and she decided to go on all the rides again.

However on the roller coaster she fell forward and her very first tooth came out. Her mum rushed her home and put the tooth under Buffy's pillow.


	3. The Camping Trip

This is based on a trip that me and my friend went on when we were about 11 so that is how old Buffy and Lori are. I went with my friend Emily's parents so I was sort of in the position that Lori was in.

The Camping Trip

Buffy, her mum, her dad and her best friend Lori were going camping, There was chaos in the car as Buffy and Lori were arguing and fighting amongst the sleeping bags, the tent poles and the blow – up mattresses.

Buffy's mum got into the passenger seat of the car with the map, as Buffy's dad got into the driver's seat and strapped on his seatbelt. They pulled out of the driveway and set off down the road.

Buffy's dad had to keep asking Joyce, Buffy's mum, the directions to the sea cliff forest reserve as he kept getting lost and going down the wrong roads. It made what should have been a forty – five minute car drive into an hour and a half long drive, not including the stop they made to get something to eat and go to the toilet.

At last the journey was over and in no time at all, everything was laid out on the grass. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the clearing and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Buffy's dad, Hank, could not get the tent up, no matter how hard he tried. Buffy, Lori and her mum got bored and slouched off to do the washing – up, leaving Hank trying to force a tent peg into the ground.

The gentle breeze was rising into a fairly strong wind and the clouds were covering a lot more of the sky. Buffy, Joyce and Lori staggered into the trees carrying soapy dishes, knives, forks and spoons. The tent was up by now, but whether it would stay was a different matter entirely. Hank was standing inside holding it up. The pegs would hold it up, as there were so many, but the frame was much less likely, as the wind was rising even higher.

The others sat down to eat their sausages, anxiously watching Hank struggle to hold it up.

_**SNAP!**_

The frame broke and sent Hank flying. Then it began to rain and thunder, and the sea went wild. Tea towels blew over the cliff, and the tent, beds, clothes, bags, portable oven and children were shoved into the car to shelter from the rain. They drove at top speed to the nearest hotel.

They were fine, but the tent wasn't!

"God help the other campers!" Hank exclaimed, looking out of the window.

What a disaster!


	4. Friends or Family

I live in England and for me i have to be at school at 8.35. I don't know what time you go to school in America so I just used this time as it seemed OK.

  
Friends or Family

"Hello and welcome to the Eagle Breakfast Show!"

Buffy's radio alarm clock announced. Buffy woke up with a jump and looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. Oh No! It was already 8.30 A.M! She whizzed around her bedroom, dressing and brushing her hair. She raced down the stairs, grabbed some toast and sprinted out of the back door. She looked at her watch. Phew, it was only 8.35 in the morning, she wouldn't be late for school.

On the way to school she stopped to meet up with Rachel and Ashley at the bus stop, as Rachel and Ashley lived further away from the school than her. Rachel was pondering what date her party should be.

"How about Saturday the 21st of March? I can come then!" suggested Buffy, and disappeared into the classroom. Ashley murmured that yes, she could come on that day, and vanished into the classroom too.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

After school, Buffy met her dad. She was extremely surprised, because he was usually at work. Then she realised, it must be her mum's birthday tomorrow, at the weekend. She was going to Alton Towers as a special family day out. Oh No! Rachel's party was then! Should she disappear on her mum's birthday, or risk Rachel's friendship?

That night she couldn't sleep. She lay tossing and turning, and by dawn, she decided to tell her mum the problem. So she got up, but before she could tell her mum the problem, the phone rang. It was Rachel, the party was cancelled, as her mum was too busy to stay at home and look after Rachel and her friends. Rachel was going to go to her Dad's place for the day.

"Wait a minute, Rachel." She said excitedly, and asked her mum something. " Don't go to your dad's, just be at my house in fifteen minutes," she told Rachel and rang Ashley to tell her the good news.

They all went to Alton Towers as a joint birthday treat for Rachel and Joyce. They all loved going on the Big Dipper so much that they went on it until they felt sick. Then Ashley exclaimed, "When should I have MY party?"

"How about Sunday the 16th of April?" suggested Buffy; "I can, most definitely, come then!"

Oops! That was her father's birthday!


End file.
